Two New Recruits
by Kingzilla 3000
Summary: As the title states two new titans will join the team. after a couple of fights.
1. Chapter 1

**Two New Recruits**

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans plain and simple.

One day in Jump city things were slow like melted cheese. There was no crime at all, not a single villain to bust. At this point the titans would be happy to bust a purse-snatcher.

B.B: I'm board so board word in the English language can't express how board I am.

Cyborg sat on the sofa ignoring beast boys rant of boredom he was watching a new show called War of the Monsters Hosted by James Bond.

Cyborg: put my money on the big scaly lizard look'in one. He slapped $10.00 on the table.

B.B: you got yourself a bet. He slapped ten bucks down and scratched his green brow.

The show ended after 1-½ hours. Cyborg won the bet.

B.B: Awwwww MAN! He grinds his teeth together.

Cyborg:**BOOYA!**once again I whooped you green behind.

B.B: Dude thats not fair the lizerd cheated.

Cyborg: mm-hm thats what they all say. he flaped his winnings in front of Beast Boy's face.

But he didn't have time to enjoy it as the alarm went off. both B.B and cyborg jump up and look at the screen.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven enter. Robin: whats the trouble?

Cyborg: downtown supermarkets been broken into the culpret is unknown.

Robin: Well lets go before he gets away. He starts running out the door.

B.B: who the heck robs a supermarket? he follows right behind robin.

This is my first story so be kind. If not flames will only warm my bed hee hee hee.


	2. Chapter 2 Aleron

**Chapter Two: Aleron**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**If I owned Teen Titans this would be an episode after Divide and conqer.**_

The titans reach the super market to find the doors smashed open.

Raven: Well its not the most flashy entrance. in her usual I dont care voice.

Starfire: This market is no longer super it is now not super.

B.B: no seriosly who rods a super market I've never known anyone to do that.

Raven: Give it a rest already your giving me a head ache.

Robin: Lets move in guys.

They move in cautiusly in case it was an ambush but there was no noise at all.

Not even foot steps.

Robin: Hmm maybe they vacated the scene.

Raven: No I feel a strange presents. she touched her head and pointed to the meat and produce isle. "that way". she led them to the long isle it also seemed deserted.

B.B: Well? anybody see anything? he sniffed the air.

Starfire flew up but still saw nothing but she herd something, a noisey munchin coming from behind her.

when she turned around what she saw made her hair stand on end.

A figure eating what was left of a raw ham. it steared straight at her with ruby colored eyes then it smiled at her showing serated insizers. It was sitting on a rafter with its legs hangng off.

Starfire: there it is over there. she called pointing where the creature was settled. the others looked where she was pointing.

It raised its hand and waved casualy like nothing had happed.

Robin: You, give yourself up quietly and there won't be any trouble.

Aleron: My name is not you. its Aleron. he hit himself in the chest and then."**BURRRRRRRP" **Ahhh that was good. he rubbed his stomich.

Raven: Rude enough lately. she had a disgusted look on her face.

Cyborg: I bet I can bet it.

Aleron smirked and stood up and jumped into the light. now in full light they could make out his features. His face,torso, and legs were humen. he had welsh green scaly skin, clawed hands, dinosaur carnivorlike feet, insted of hair his head was coverd by maroon feathers, his shoulders were quite broad, he was roughly taller then Starfire, he wore a pair of black jeans and coverd his chest with a blue jacket.

Aleron: I won't go quietly you will have to drag me kicking and yowling. he took a defensive stance.

Robin: its always the hard way isn't it. he got out his bow staff.

Cyborg morphed his arm into his sonic cannon.

Starfire powerd her starbolts.

B.B changed into a wolf and growled.

Raven alowed her dark energy to incase her hands.

Aleron: yes it is always the hard way. **BRING IT!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry to leave you hanging but this gets much juicier with time. This time flames will be used for toasting marshmellow.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

**Chapter Three: Fight**

_Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own Teen Titans._

Aleron: yes it is always the hard way.** Bring it!**

The challenge was made and Aleron was ready the titans charged first move was Robins.

He jumped forward and swung his bow staff down Aleron blocked it with his wrist then grabbed it and flipped Robin into the next isle over.

B.B was next in his wolf form he barked then lunged at Aleron with his jaws open.

Aleron smiled and skimmed under Beast Boys lunge then turned and kicked B.B into the fruit stand.

Without warning Aleron Felt a fist to the head then another Cyborg was relentlessly pounding his face it seemed over but Cyborg felt something tap his shoulder, when he looked back "**POW"** He was hit in the face by something long and whip like.

Aleron jumped back the green whip swished behind him it was nearly as long as he was.

Cyborg: Watch yourselves he's got a tail. He rubbed his nose.

Raven concentrated her powers into several fruits and threw them at Aleron.

He dodged left, right left, duck, jump, and then he grabbed the last one in his claws.

Aleron: mmh….** Chomp! **Yummy you have to do better then that.

Starfire fired a star bolt at him, it hit him in the stomach and he dropped on one knee.

Aleron: Owww! That hurts. Ho man that hurts. He stood up and looked at Starfire. " Lets see you try that again."

Starfire's eyes glowed emerald and she fired star bolts in semi-auto.

Aleron dodged a few then deflected them with his arm then chomped on one.

When Star saw one of her star bolts eaten she stopped firing, during this pause Aleron spat out the green plasma. "Yuck." he wiped his mouth.

Cyborg snuck up behind him and smashed his fist into Aleron's stomach, Robin came from above and hit him in the head with the bow staff, then Starfire flew into him sending him sprawling, B.B now a bull plowed through him sending him into the air the Raven grabbed him with her dark raven claw and slammed him to the ground.

Slowly Aleron got to his feet and glared at them.

Aleron: special technique Scorpion Stance!

He crouched on all fours his tail arched above him the tip changed into a Stinger.

Then it lashed forward and smacked Starfire across her face.

Then he got back up lifted his right arm back and hit left arm forward the said. " X-Slash"

Then he brought his right arm slashing forward with the sound like a small sonic boom.

There was a loud scrapping on metal sound and then a large X shaped slash appeared across Cyborg's chest plate, the energy from his power cell seeped out.

Cyborg: Ah my power cells leaking. He put his hand over the slash.

Aleron sunk his claws through his skin drenching his hand in blood then he pressed his hand to ravens face.

Aleron: Dispel the darkness. Then the blood dried on Raven's face.

Raven: Azarwrath Metrion Zintho- (Poof). What my powers?

Aleron pushes her over and said. "Your powers will return when that blood washes off".

The he looked at B.B who turned into a gorilla and was going for a double fist pound.

Aleron jumped over him then grabbed his left leg and began swinging him in circles.

B.B now a human: Whoa, whoa major spin cycle.

Then Aleron let him go and B.B flew off into the veggie stand. When he got up he said, " Now I know what a postal package feels like". Then he passes out.

Now the only one left was Robin and he was ready for Aleron.

Robin: I'll make you pay for this. He readied some explosive disks.

Aleron: Do you humans accept gems as payment?

Robin: Stop that already your comments are damn irritating!

Aleron: Fine if you wish. Then he pounced on Robin, lifted him over his head then dropped him on his back.

Aleron: this fight is over you guys did well maybe we can have a rematch sometime.

And with that he turned around and walked out of the store like nothing had happened.

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled and a red blaze flashed from the sky and he disappeared.

The tired titans picked themselves off the ground and headed back to the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight is over but the story isn't so those of you who like it keep reading.


End file.
